


Want

by the_jedi_killer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Force Choking (Star Wars), Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has a Big Dick, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn with Feelings, Protective Kylo Ren, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Armitage Hux, Switching, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_killer/pseuds/the_jedi_killer
Summary: Armitage Hux seems to catch Kylo Ren at just the wrong [or right?] time.All the animosity seems to melt away after a few minutes in the lift with Armitage after a shocking confession ......I have died everyday, waiting for youDarling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand yearsI'll love you for a thousand more...”[Christina Perri  A Thousand Years]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158





	1. Want

Kylo stares at his helmet in the lift as the world seems to fall away. Looking at what others saw when they looked at him- he had designed his helmet in the image of his grandfather- the great Vader- wanting to command respect and instill fear in everyone who passed or had to deal with him in any way.  
But he allowed Snoke to bully him. Degrade him. Again.  
Rage grew- heated in his belly then boiling over into his chest until tears pricked at his eyes- hot like acid. They never spilled, instead satisfied by that first blow to the wall of the lift, causing sparks to fly and electricity to buzz... over and over till nothing was left in his hand, just the skeletal remains of his identity lying smoking on the floor in front of him.  
A few tendrils of dark hair stuck to the beads of sweat on his forehead but he still remained untouched by his outburst.  
The doors open and his heart skips a beat as his arch enemy- Armitage Hux is standing there, drinking in the whole situation. The smirk on his pale, satisfied face says everything and Kylo does everything in his power not to force choke him on the spot. He could easily crush Hux as he did his helmet, but decides against more punishment from Snoke- since Hux has gained favor as his "rabid Cur."  
Kylo goes to step off the lift, but is nearly body blocked by Hux, who seems to pick up on his weakened mental state. Hux quickly hits the lift button for the floor for his suite.  
Kylo quickly turns to Hux and backs him into the wall, the glass crunching underneath his heavy boots. Hux's breath hitches in a way Kylo hadn't heard before- the smirk instantly gone, replaced by a growing flush.  
"Exactly what the fuck do you think you're doing, General Hux?" Kylo growls deeply.  
His face inches from his Generals, Hux drops his eyes and turns his head in an act of submission.  
"S-s-sir, if you would allow me to explain.."  
Hux was stuttering and clearly terrified, but he had also undermined and disrespected Kylo so many times. He purposely gained favor with Snoke as if to screw him over in yet another way. Was this another trick of Snokes? Kylo hated using the Force to dip into anyone's mind, but he felt it was warranted at this juncture.  
"I've wanted to tell you for so long. You don't have to reciprocate-"  
Kylo is scanning just the fringes of Hux's mind as he listens to his voice tremble when it hits him. He looks down at him- his arch-enemy- has nothing but love and lust and admiration for him.  
Kylo isn't going to make this easy for him. He steps forward into the red-headed man's space, pressing his entire body against him. He closes his eyes as he takes in an intoxicating breath- he smells like a rare cologne from Endor made from a tree and spices grown only there. 'I've got to get my shit together.' Kylo chastises himself.  
Kylo hasn't been with anyone in years- he had one inexperienced "lover" when he was younger in Jedi school, but Luke had ruined that, making him feel disgusting because true Jedi's were chaste and celibate.  
Kylo's robes are thick, but he feels the unmistakable hardness against his own groin. 'Is Hux-? Did he make him that hard that fast?' Kylo thinks to himself.  
Hux gasps and looks up.  
"Sir- I would do anything for you. I've been an insufferable shit to get your attention. I've wanted you to... dominate me... outside the bridge. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you and things kept getting bigger and out of control."  
Hux's eyes fall again, waiting for death or rejection.  
Lust washes over Kylo as his eyes fall on one of Hux's nipples, hard and perfect under his satin uniform. He runs his gloved finger over it, looking at Hux for his response- a soft moan before he bites his lip.  
Kylo immediately wants more. He wants to wreck Hux, make him whine and scream his name.  
He stands back a bit and rips open Hux's shirt, buttons flying and pinging throughout the lift. Kylo's cock twitches as he looks at the gorgeous porcelain skin with pink nipples contrasting.  
He grabs the back of Hux's perfect hair roughly, kissing him deeply, eliciting a groan from Hux, who immediately kisses back.  
"Anything. I'll do anything." Hux whispers desperately.  
Kylo draws back a bit after thinking for a second and stops the lift.  
"Get on your knees and suck my cock." Kylo orders.  
Kylo's heart thumps in his ears as his General, drops to his knees with a thump, no questions asked. His hands fly to Kylo's waist, realizing his robes and tunic are in the way. Kylo chuckles softly as he looks down.  
"I think you forgot something. Didn't you?"  
Hux scrambles to his feet, opening Kylo's robes, struggling to pull them off.  
Kylo grabs Hux's wrist as he starts the lift again -going to his floor this time.  
"Why don't we move this somewhere more... comfortable?" Kylo whispers as he kisses the smaller man’s wrist.  
The door opens silently to his penthouse suite, the lights coming on low as Ren commands. He walks Hux back over the threshold, allowing the doors to close and lock behind him.  
A cool wash of electricity and lust washes over Kylo as he kisses up the smaller man's arm, his dark eyes now on Hux's face like a wild animal. He wants to devour him. Tear him apart.. and rebuild him. Make this gorgeous creature his. Why did he not see this before?  
"Hux? Are you sure you want this? Now you're here? You have time to leave." Kylo says softly against Hux's neck, his plush lips ghosting the soft skin before sucking a line of soft hickeys down his neck, just low enough for his uniform to cover.  
Hux turns his head a bit as Kylo pulls him close, Kylo's gentle assault on his neck becoming more eager by the second.  
"I want it desperately. With every bone in my body. I have for years. I've saved mys-"  
Hux's breath slips along with his admission.  
Kylo stops and draws back, his eyes wide with shock-  
"Hux... I can't-"  
"Please? I want you. I want it to be you. I want to give that part of myself to you."  
Kylo feels shame that his cock gets even harder as Hux speaks. He had such filthy ideas for his General- and he's a- virgin? And wanting to give this to his commander?  
"I'm not worthy of that, Armitage. I'm... I don't deserve such a gift. I have nothing for you."  
Kylo chooses to use Hux's first name as Hux brings his hand up slowly to touch the dark haired man's cheek. He traces along Kylo's deep scar with his thumb before he envelops his mouth in a deep, dirty kiss... his hands falling to the large man's shoulders, pushing his robes off. He moans pleasurably into Ren's mouth as he works his belt off, letting it fall to the floor. His hands travel to the buttons of his tunic, working faster as he pulls away from Kylo's mouth for a moment.  
"You deserve more. Wish I had more. I'd give you more. Please take me. Have me. Use me."  
He pleads as he kisses down the front of Kylo's neck, sucking softly on his Adam's Apple as he finishes the buttons on the tunic, pushing it off.  
His hands go to the buttons at the top of Kylo's leather pants, the outline of his cock obscene.  
"Fuck, Kylo," Hux says as he reaches for the larger man's cock,wanting to stroke it... pull it out... get his mouth on it. But a black gloved hand catches his wrist again, making him huff softly, his own cock impossibly hard and straining against his black dress pants.  
"I didn't give you permission," Kylo says huskily.  
Kylo smirks slightly as he pulls his long black gloves off. Hux realizes he's never seen him without his gloves and feels in awe of the moment. Kylo's hands are gorgeous and huge. They instantly dwarf Hux's as he runs one up his arm and pulls his shirt all the way off and tosses it aside. His eyes rove Hux's skinny but perfect body as he unzips his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor, leaving only his black boxer briefs. Kylo picks him up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist, kissing his collarbone as he carries him to his enormous plush bed. The bedroom has a glass ceiling and is lit by starlight, making his lover even more gorgeous.  
Kylo lays him on the bed gently, then unzips his pants, his cock springing forth immediately, as he doesn't wear underwear. Hux's mouth falls open a bit, taking in the sight... Kylo's cock is as large and commanding as he is. Thick and long, curved perfectly towards his belly, even as he stands. He's uncut, but gorgeously so- his foreskin stretched so tight over the head you'd have to look twice to notice.  
Hux whines in need as Kylo crawls over him, taking the waistband of his boxers in his teeth and pulling them off in one movement. Hux's cock slaps back against his flat belly, a bead of pre-cum forming instantly.  
Kylo wants to be as gentle as possible, since this is Hux's first time. He wants it to blow his mind and want to come back for more.  
He takes in Hux's lean frame, noting how the smaller man looks away as he's admired. Kylo starts to kiss his way up Hux's thighs, humming softly, enjoying his intoxicating scent as he gently pushes his thighs apart.  
"You're gorgeous, Armitage. Absolutely beautiful."  
A blush creeps from Hux's face down to the top of his cock.  
Kylo smiles to himself, so self satisfied in making his General blush.  
He kisses Hux's belly until he spreads his legs, allowing him to see everything- his amazing cock back to his tiny pink hole.  
He leans over, opening the bedside table, grabbing the lube and tossing it on the bed.  
"May I- put my mouth on you?"  
Kylo asks, not waiting for a 'no.'  
He licks at the head, nearly desperate to taste his lover. Hux moans loudly, as Kylo takes the head of his cock into his mouth. He runs his tongue through the slit then around the ridge.  
Hux's cock isn't nearly as big as Kylo's but it's gorgeous in it's own way. Thick, pink with a flushed head begging to be sucked.  
Hux is whispering 'yes' over and over while his fingers tangle in Kylo's thick, dark hair. He starts sucking him down slowly, twisting his head as he moves down, inch by inch, his tongue swirling and licking and teasing the head of Hux's cock each time he rounds the head. He moves one hand up to thumb at one of the red head’s tiny pink nipples, eliciting a cry that rings through the suite and makes Kylo's cock dribble pre-cum down his thigh.  
"You're doing so good. So pretty. I can make you cum like this or do you want me to start getting you ready for my cock now?"  
"Both, please Sir?"  
Hux looks down at Kylo with blown pupils, the green no longer visible, his voice already sounding wrecked. He'd never heard his voice- almost beyond need- begging, but trying to remain composure too. Kylo can feel the nervousness radiate off Hux in sheets of electricity, his heart rate spiking. He needed to calm him and fast. He quickly picks up on something else as well, making him move up his body and kiss him gently, his hand sliding behind Hux's neck, bringing his face to his own, rubbing circles on his cheek.  
Ren wasn't known for his softness but he had it in this moment- this bubble of time- for this gorgeous man below him.  
"You've never had any of this, have you?"  
He searches Hux's scared green eyes, nearly black now. He isn't using the Force now... not intruding.  
He leans down and takes his eyes from Hux, as not to put him on the spot further. He runs his hand over his chest, his pert nipples and his flat stomach slowly, waiting for an answer.  
"N-no. My father. Uh… He forbade me from fraternization. I guess just as well. He probably would have had me killed for… liking men. He always said I was married to the First Order"  
Hux rolls to his side, revealing a brand between his shoulder blades- the First Order symbol. Ren gasps softly as he traces it, then starts kissing the back of the smaller man's neck.  
"I'll make sure you never know pain again."  
Kylo slides his thigh under Hux's as he pulls him back against his body. He runs his arm under Hux's chest, securing him against his own, making him feel calmer. Kylo moans as his cock presses against Hux's tight ass, making him bite his earlobe as he runs his other hand around to the red haired man's cock- using his pre-cum as lube. He strokes him firmly, then squeezes the base as he bites Hux's shoulder, immediately leaving a mark on his pale skin. Hux's breath hitches and he whimpers, thrusting his hips forward.  
"I want to make you cum. Don't hold back. You've wanted this. Just relax."  
Kylo slides his hand up Hux's thick shaft once, then rolls his hand over the head before the downstroke. He holds the base again as a spurt of pre-cum hits Hux's belly and the black sheets.  
Kylo gasps and he starts breathing faster as he works Hux's cock, kissing his neck- biting hickeys- their moans and gasps blending together.  
"Kylo- please- please."  
"Please what? What do you want?"  
"Please-"  
A deep moan rips from Hux's chest before he can answer as he suddenly thrusts his cock through Kylo's hand, ropes of white cum shooting up his stomach, chest, some even hits his chin as his head falls back on Ren's shoulder.  
Kylo growls softly and strokes him to oversensitivity, finally wiping up Hux's cum and sucking it off his fingers. He leans over and kisses him filthily, thrusting his tongue inside his lovers mouth so he can taste himself.  
"You taste fucking amazing. So sweet. And all mine now."  
Hux seems to float on the bed, his only anchor Kylo, kissing him softly, his hand now stroking his body slowly. He's vaguely aware of the hard cock pressing into his back but Kylo still asks what he wants, his breath hot on his neck.  
"Do you want to be fucked now, darling?" Kylo whispers as he brushes over one of Hux's sensitive nipples.  
Hux shakes his head no, hesitantly running his hand back, then resting it on Kylo's hip.  
"I'd like… may I… touch you now? You ordered me to in the lift, but never let me."  
Ren takes Hux's hand and guides it to his cock, allowing him to wrap his hand around the shaft before he takes his own hand away. He involuntarily moans as Hux works his hand up and down slowly, unaware he's holding his breath.  
Hux turns over, taking in Kylo's full form, his body mottled with scars, a few of which Hux knows the origin. He positions himself between Kylo's legs, his hand gliding slowly over Ren's cock as his pre-cum slicks his hand.  
"You're more gorgeous than I thought. I mean- I knew you were- but …"  
Hux leans in and kisses Kylo softly.  
"May I suck your cock? I may not.. know.." Hux says nervously.  
"Armitage listen," Kylo raises Hux's chin. "Do what you want. What feels good. What you like. You may not like it. Relax."  
Kylo smiles softly as Hux nods and moves down his body. Hux seems to hesitate at first before he licks the length of Kylo's cock, eliciting a loud moan from the larger man and causing his head to drop back onto the pillows.  
"Yes,Yes." Kylo whispers as he repeats it, then sucks the head of his cock in his mouth.  
He suckles softly, making Ren's hand fly to Hux's once perfect hair and grasp it gently.  
"Fuck. Perfect. Good. Yes." Kylo mumbles as Hux sucks more of his cock down. He can feel his tongue working, eager and ready to please, even if inexperienced.  
He knows he's not going to last, it's been so long, it might as well be his first time as well.  
Hux is making obscenely wet noises and the sensation is more than he can handle.  
"I'm so close. Fuck. Where do you want me to cum?" Ren moans deeply. He doesn't want to surprise him or scare him in any way so he gently pulls Hux off his cock, gasping and barely keeping himself under control as Hux tries to follow his cock and keep his mouth on him.  
Hux looks up with almost black eyes, nearly fucked out.  
"Anywhere. Up to you. Wanna taste you."  
Kylo lays the head of his cock inside Hux's open mouth, which he instantly starts sucking.  
He sucks sharply over his teeth as he lets his hair go and he nearly takes his length down his throat, tears at the corners of his eyes, which Kylo wipes away.  
Hux chokes softly, backing off a bit before he starts to bob his head faster.  
When Ren looks back down, Hux is looking up at him with his gorgeous green eyes, his ass in the air and legs spread, stroking his cock to hardness again.  
"Armitage!" Kylo moans pleasurably before a cry rips from his chest and waves of warm orgasm wash over his body as his vision whites out.  
Kylo manages to bring one hand to the back of Hux's head as he pulls off his cock, leaning up on his elbows and crashing his lips to Hux's now kiss bruised ones. Their tongues fight for dominance as Ren pulls the smaller man up his body, loving how he's straddling him with his long, thin legs, He runs his fingers down his back, feeling each vertebrae then filling both his hands with Hux's muscular ass. The smaller man frames Kylo's head with his arms,still kissing him just as passionately as before.  
"I'm ready. Please make me yours… if you want me."  
Hux sounded a bit sad with the last few words, as strong as he was everyday- Commanding. Intelligent. Dominating. Here in private he was Armitage Hux, a human, needing love, touch, comfort and to be wanted more than anything. No one had ever wanted him. Looked on him as a desirous being and wanted him. Until Kylo.  
"I want you. But more than this night."  
He runs his hand through Hux's now messy, soft, golden red hair. He'd never seen him so vulnerable, so breathtakingly beautiful.  
"If you give yourself to me, I need more than one night to take you apart and build you back up. Ravish you. Destroy you. I want to show you every pleasure I can afford. That's what I have to offer in exchange."  
Kylo can only feel a warm satisfied glow radiating from Hux, layered with lust and need at it's core.  
"You have my word. I want it all."  
Hux runs his long fingers through Kylo's unruly dark hair as he nuzzles his face into his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses.  
Kylo grabs the nearby lube, warming some on his fingers, places his middle finger on Hux's tight hole. He runs his finger around the tight muscle, pressing gently into the sensitive middle, eliciting a delicious groan from Hux each time.  
Kylo finally presses his thick digit halfway into the smaller man's hole, making him whine and pull his hair. Kylo feels a delicious heat rise in his cock, filling it out once again.  
His finger is nearly sucked into Hux's heat, as he whispers comfort to Hux and presses inside him completely. His finger barely breached the tight muscle, making him slightly panic about fitting inside him.  
"Please- can you?" Hux pushes back against Kylo's finger in an effort to get him to move.  
"Just wanted to get you used to it. Don't want to hurt you." Kylo starts to work his finger in and out slowly as Hux breathes faster.  
"Doesn't hurt much. Kinda like it. I want it."  
Kylo waits for him to relax, then adds a second finger, finding his sensitive button of tissue quickly. Hux cries out and arches his back the first time he starts to massage him, clawing the sheets and almost trying to escape the burst of intense pleasure radiating from his ass and cock.  
"Ahhh! Kylo! Fuck! Please!"  
Hux whines and pants as Kylo starts to fuck him roughly with his fingers, watching his cock rise and fall against his smooth belly with each wave of pleasure. He finally presses a third finger inside Hux, pushing him over the edge as he rocks his hips back against Kylo's hand, his head thrown back and mouth open ever so slightly. His cum paints Kylo's belly and chest as he tries to rock back harder, get those fingers deeper.  
"I got you darling. I have something better if you're sure you're ready."  
Hux nods as Kylo removes his fingers, whining at the loss. He lubes his cock quickly and strokes himself a few times before pressing his cockhead at Hux's entrance.  
He's still amazingly tight as he presses inside slowly, feeling Hux's breathing quicken once he's pressed his cockhead inside.  
"That's all I'm gonna do. The rest is yours. At your pace. We have all night. Just relax and breathe."  
Kylo knows his cock isn't small by any means and wants this to be pleasurable for Hux, even if it means using the Force to remove any pain.  
Hux pushes back on his hands to get better leverage, and starts to push back on Kylo's cock.  
"Nnnggg." He groans deep in his chest when he gets halfway down, pausing.  
Hux is so tight around his cock he can barely contain himself and lets out gasping moans as he slides his large hand up Hux's soft thigh. His skin is amazingly soft and his mind drifts for a second about how he'll feel underneath him, their bodies together, Hux's legs wrapped around his waist.  
"You're doing so good darling. Absolutely gorgeous"  
Kylo traces the smaller mans lips with his finger when Hux darts his tongue out to lick it, making his cock jump.  
"Fuck, darling," Kylo says huskily as Hux puts his lips around Kylo's finger and starts to suck.  
Hux's eyes are dark, Kylo can feel his mind sitting on that precipice between pain and pure pleasure. His eyes are transfixed on Kylo's own, still sucking his one finger. Kylo slides his other hand to Hux's half hard cock,running his thumb through the slit, causing him to whine around his finger. The dark haired man slides a second finger inside his mouth, demanding he suck both fingers as he starts thrusting them in and out of his mouth like a cock.  
"Relax and breathe. Feel my fingers. Relax over my cock. It'll feel so good when you ride me, beautiful. I wanna see your body, open up to me."  
Ren uses the force just lightly to make things more comfortable for Hux, allowing him to bottom out with a punched out sigh.  
Kylo puts his hands on Hux's slim hips, starting to guide him up and down slowly, eliciting a loud moan from Kylo. Hux starts rolling his hips creating a sensation on his cock he's never felt and is taking every bit of his willpower not to cum.  
"You're so tight and hot. Feels so..fuck.." Kylo snaps his hips up, thrusting into Hux, getting a sweet cry from Hux.  
"Fuck me. Please. Fuck me. Hard" Begs the General in a pleading voice Kylo had never been privy to.  
"Anything you want. Just ask."  
Kylo flips them over in one fluid motion, not pulling out at all. He pins Hux's arms above his head and starts biting his neck as he slowly grinds his hips into Hux's.  
Kylo works the angle till he finds Hux's prostate and starts fucking into him relentlessly. The smaller man tries to tear his arms away as his cock is fully hard and leaking pre-cum again.  
"Gonna make you cum on my cock. Gonna ruin you for anyone else." He lets Hux's arms go as he holds one of his slim thighs up by his side to get even deeper. He crashes his lips into the smaller mans as he pounds Hux into the bed.  
Hux just mumbles and kisses Kylo, looking at him as though he created the galaxy and all the stars.  
"You can cum, baby. Whenever you want."  
Hux cums a few moments later, silently, cum shooting all the way to his bottom lip. He smiles softly, as his mouth falls open.  
Kylo cums a few moments later with a gutteral moan, thrusting his cock deep inside Hux, claiming him.  
"Don't ever think I don't want you, Armitage. I love you." Kylo says softly as he presses his lips to his lovers.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boxes arrive for General Hux...  
> Now it's Kylo Ren's turn to lust after the redhead...
> 
> You sit there in your heartache  
> Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
> To save your from your old ways  
> You play forgiveness  
> Watch it now, here he comes
> 
> When You Were Young  
> The Killers

Few things in life made Kylo Ren's heart race. Being called before Snoke. Being challenged by General Hux on the control deck. 

Having Armitage Hux show up at your door for the second time in as many weeks after you declared your love for your arch enemy. The response had not been unfavorable, leading to a long nap in each others arms, dinner ordered in and another love making session. 

The entire week had been excruciatingly long and even painful, having to keep up the act of being hateful and sometimes downright abusive to each other around the ship. Kylo's only saving grace was his mask, a blessing that helped keep his emotions in check. 

Kylo began to notice how incredibly graceful and controlled his lover really was. Every movement of his body well thought out and precise. He moved deliberately: talent [or something ingrained from his years of abuse?] 

Either way, he was infatuated with his red haired companion. Which gave him an idea the second night of pining for him in his too quiet quarters. 

Kylo had two discreet black boxes delivered to Hux's room at the end of the week. One marked Part 1 that opened to a pair of gorgeous red lace panties. He fantasized about how the soft thin lace would look against Hux's porcelain skin. He left handwritten instructions for Hux to wear them under his uniform the next day, then to the date he was invited to that evening. The second box wasn't to be opened until he returned home after work to freshen up before their date.

Kylo wore a smirk on his face the first time he saw Hux the next day. Was he walking just a bit- off? Anyone else would have missed it unless they were watching for it. 

"Get my packages, General?"

"Fuck you, Ren." Came the reply as he walked past, making Kylo laugh darkly. 

Kylo had jerked off the night before to the fantasy of bending Hux over a control board and ripping his pants down on the bridge, only to find him lubed and worked open.  
Ren proceeded to smack his ass a few times with his leather glove as red handprints raised up on Hux's pretty skin. His cock dripping between his legs.  
Hux chuckled and smirked, spreading his legs and pressing his ass out for Kylo.

"You're a whore, Hux. Do you know that?"

Hux just smirked and reached between his legs and lazily stroked his cock.

"Did I say you could touch your cock?" 

Ren growls loudly and grabs his hand off his cock, pulling both his hands behind his back.

Hux is panting by now and Kylo is pulling his own cock out, stroking it and teasing Hux's tight hole with it.

"Do you know you're a whore? Who else have you fucked today? Your hole already stretched and wet."

Kylo grips Hux by his perfect hair and pulls it back roughly, eliciting a delicious moan from the smaller man.

"Your whore, Sir. Fucked my own hole, getting ready for your cock."

Kylo thrusts his cock into Hux, and roughly into his own hand, unable to control himself any longer, he shoots ropes of white hot cum up his belly and chest. 

"Fuck." Kylo whispers to the silent room as he closes his eyes, holding his cock as it slowly softens.

Kylo recounts his fantasy in the shower that evening before Hux arrives, his cock starting to harden again as the hot water streams over his body. He tears his mind away from the fantasy long enough to lather his hair and body, stroking his cock a few times, knowing he wants to save himself for his date. 

He finally rinses and steps out to dry. He dresses in a soft shirt and pants, staying barefoot and pulling his hair back in a low bun. Few people, if any, had ever seen the true Kylo Ren. The man beneath the mask. 

He gasps softly when the door alarms for Hux to enter, his belly doing flips as he makes his way to the door. 

Hux looks nervous as hell, but gorgeously so. He's dressed in his satin uniform as usual, his arms behind his back. 

Kylo offers his hand, which Hux takes, kissing the top softly.

"Hello my darling. Glad you could make it."

Hux's face immediately blushes from his cheeks, disappearing under his collar.

Kylo smiles and traces the edges of the bralette he sent for Hux. The second box. He couldn't wear it on the bridge because the outline was too obvious under the satin.

He leads Hux to his bed, then begins to undress him slowly.

"I've missed you. I've wanted to grab you and kiss you all week. You look so incredible on the bridge, giving orders."

Hux looks at Kylo's face as he talks, his brow furrowed but with obvious lust in his eyes.

"I've wanted you too. The arguments and yelling were almost too much to bear, Kylo."

Ren nods in agreement as he hits the last button and slides Hux's shirt off, revealing the red bralette. He gasps softly running his fingers gently over the delicate lace. Hux's perfect pink nipples hard in the cool air. 

"Fuck, Hux. You're even more gorgeous… if that's even possible." 

The dark haired man pulls him close, his plush lips immediately consuming Hux's soft, sculpted ones. Kylo's hand runs through Hux's golden red hair, messing it up, almost a holy experience to Ren.

His hands trail down the smaller man's back as Kylo kisses down his throat. He brings them around to unzip Hux's pants, letting them fall to the floor. His cock hard in the lace panties; pre-cum already beading through the lace. He steps back, admiring his lover's body in the red lace. 

"You're just… fuck Armitage. You're absolutely beautiful." 

Hux doesn't meet Kylo's eyes as he's being admired. All the hardened confidence as General gone once he's in front of Kylo.

He leans down to suck one of the red haired man's nipples through his bra, nipping with his teeth. 

Hux lets out a moan, tangling his fingers in Kylo's hair as he drops to his knees. He mouths his cock with his lips through the lace from the base to the head, which he starts to lick gingerly. He pulls down the top of the panties with his teeth just enough to free the head of his cock, which he proceeds to suck into his mouth. He moans over the salty taste of Hux, bringing his hands to Hux's ass and squeezing his small but muscular cheeks. He runs his tongue around the ridge of Hux's cock before pulling off, then licks through the slit, tonguing the pre-cum beading there quickly.

"Bend over the bed for me, darling. I wanna taste that perfect hole of yours. Slide my tongue inside. Taste you even more."

"Kylo, you'll make-" Hux starts before Kylo interrupts him. 

"Call me Ben." He says softly. "Only inside this room. That's who I am to you."

Hux nods slowly and bends over the bed, spreading his legs a bit as he looks back and bites his lip.

Kylo slides Hux's panties aside and pulls his cheeks apart, exposing the most intimate part of Hux. He slowly licks over his hole, his warm tongue washing over the tight pucker before he runs the tip around the rim, moaning softly. 

He's encouraged by the whines and soft moans from Hux and the feel of his body relaxing with each pass of his tongue. He gently presses at the sensitive center, finally breaching his tight hole. He presses halfway in with some difficulty then pulls out, pressing in a second time, noticing the muscle starting to relax. He seals his lips over his lover's hole and starts to suck softly as he thrusts his tongue in and out. 

Hux cries out softly as Kylo reaches between his legs and rubs his cock through the lace panties, tracing the silhouette with his fingers, massaging his balls, then thumbing the head of his now covered cock. 

Hux drops his face to the bed, clawing at the sheets as Kylo pulls off and licks a finger, sliding it inside him slowly. He soon finds that magical bud of tissue, when Hux's back arches.

"I'm gonna- gonna. Please Ben. I need…"

Kylo can feel Hux clench around his finger as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

"You gonna make a mess in those pretty panties for me?"

Hux almost cries as he nods, sweat beading on his forehead.

Kylo starts to thrust his finger inside Hux faster, only seconds before a wrecked scream pierces the room and Hux cums: his back arching, ass contracting around Kylo's finger needily.

"Fuck me Ben, please fuck me."

Kylo growls softly as he kisses down the back of Hux's thighs, pulling his finger out slowly. 

"Move up on the bed for me, beautiful, but stay on all fours. I'll take care of you."

"Yes Sir." Hux responds and crawls on the bed seductively, looking back at Kylo with a smirk. 

Kylo looks up immediately when Hux makes the comment, He notices the playfulness in Hux's voice, the dare. That comment. 

"Excuse me, General?" 

He fires off as he takes off his lounge pants and tosses aside his shirt; a bottle of lube tossed on the bed from his pants pocket. 

"Did I stutter?" Hux responds quickly. 

Ren flips him on his back, spreading his legs, and pressing his body into the bed, effectively pinning him. "No but you will be soon." 

Kylo bites into his shoulder without warning, drawing a moan from Hux that makes his cock throb. 

"Just a needy slut. I'm gonna lick those messy panties clean you naughty slut. You better hope I don't tell every last person on this ship that you're in Kylo Ren's bed in red panties letting him fuck you on his huge cock."

"Please Master Ren, don't tell anyone, I beg you." Hux says with a smirk as he spreads his legs wider and thrusts his hips forward as Kylo moves down his body.

Kylo lays between the smaller man's legs, his own cock becoming impossibly hard. He starts to roll his hips into the bed, rutting slowly as he pulls Hux's panties down slowly. He teases him with kitten licks, slowly cleaning up his cum until his soft cock is completely exposed. Kylo moans softly as he rocks his hips faster into the bed faster, taking Hux's cock into his mouth, running his tongue around the head, tugging his lips down the length as he sucks him to hardness. 

Hux has his long fingers threaded into Ren's long dark hair, pulling it gently. 

"I've fantasized about making you suck my cock so many times." Hux says softly.

Kylo pulls off for a moment, deciding to give Hux control. Hux knows Kylo can take back control in a split second and he trusts him at this point, oddly enough. 

"Show me how you want it. Hard as you want. Fuck my face."

He looks up through his eyelashes as he keeps rubbing his cock into the bed, fully aware Hux sees him. He's so close he'll never be able to fuck Hux properly if he doesn't cum.

He licks at the head of his lover's cock to tease him, knowing he's teetering on the edge too, before Hux opens his mouth with his thumb on his lower lip, sliding his cock inside his mouth slowly, until his nose is touching Hux's muscular belly. He swallows around his cock slowly, making Hux gasps softly before he slides out and thrusts in again, holding his cock inside Ren's mouth again. Kylo chokes a bit and tries to pull off, but Hux keeps him in place, making tears form at the corners of his eyes. What seems like eternity is barely seconds before Hux pulls him off and starts to work his mouth over his cock, his moans and gasps bouncing off the walls of the penthouse. 

Kylo recovers quickly, his cock spurting pre-cum as he hears Hux enjoying his mouth so much. He starts to rock himself against the bed again, the wrinkles in the sheets providing much needed friction.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ben!"

Kylo hears Hux cry out above him as he thrusts harder down his throat, his hand tightening in his hair. Tears are streaming down Kylo's cheeks now as he chases his own release. He slides a finger back and presses on Hux's still slick hole, barely sliding his finger in before Hux makes a guttural groan, almost involuntarily cumming down Kylo's throat. He swallows as fast as he can, but Kylo's orgasm is triggered by Hux's and a bit of cum slicks Kylo's thick lips and chin. 

He takes Hux back down and sucks his cock through his orgasm as he finishes himself, then presses his body over Hux's smaller one in an instant. He pulls Hux's hair back as he licks his own cum off Kylo's lips, moaning softly. 

"You're fucking amazing Armitage." Kylo says as he consumes Hux's lips.

"I still need to be fucked." Hux presses against Kylo's lips as he reaches down for his thick cock, already half hard. He strokes him slowly as he sucks his bottom lip, making Ren groan loudly.

"You're insatiable, Armitage." Kylo nestles his face in the crook of his neck and sucks softly. 

"I love it. You'd never leave my bed if I had anything to do with it. Just keep you here to please me."

Hux smiles as Kylo talks against his neck between kisses and hickeys.

"Ehh… I'd get bored quickly." He says nonchalantly.

Kylo pulls back and looks at Hux.

"Excuse me? Are you saying I'm a boring fuck?" Kylo says, highly offended.

Hux's eyes grow wide.

"N..no..not at all. Just.. no one to yell at or abuse. Nothing to blow up."

His voice starts to shake as he speaks.

"I see." Kylo says as he moves back down Hux's body, spreading his legs again, suddenly ripping a hole in the ass of the panties he's wearing. He lubes two fingers and slides them in slowly, working them in and out as he kisses Hux's belly, making him suck air in sharply. Kylo smiles as he finds this sensitive spot and starts to kiss and nip as he starts to fuck him with his fingers, soon adding a third.

"Please. Please. I need-" 

Hux groans as Kylo twists his fingers slowly inside his tight hole, while Hux tries desperately to grind himself down on them to get them even deeper.

"What do you need? Tell me, General. Or are you bored?" 

Kylo chuckles darkly as he flips Hux over again, spreading his legs as he positions himself between them. He lubes his cock before he slides his cock inside Hux's heat in one smooth thrust.

Hux arches his back to his dark haired lover, his cock trapped almost painfully underneath him as he starts to harden again.

"Fuck me hard." Hux whispers sharply.

Kylo pulls Hux's red hair back as he slides his cock out, then snaps his hips forward. The sound of flesh on flesh echoing through the room. 

"Hard enough? Harder?" 

Kylo asks smugly as he repeats the same movement, but drags his large cock over Hux's prostate this time, then drills the head back into his target.  
Hux all but babbles, unable to move his head, his hair now trapped in Kylo's hand.

"Yes- yes please." He manages to whimper as Kylo starts to Force choke Hux as he sets a brutal pace, bringing his hands back to Hux's narrow hips. He knows there will be bruises the next day, hell even the next hour, but he wants Hux marked. He belongs to Kylo now.  
Kylo feels Hux clenching around his cock, his cries becoming more desperate as he begs to cum. 

He reaches around, taking Hux's cock in his hand, the head wet with pre-cum. He runs his thumb through the slit a few times before massaging his sensitive frenulum. Hux is beyond words now, maybe a few "pleases" and "Bens" at this point.

"You may cum after I do, darling." Kylo says as he thrusts his cock deep inside Hux, filling him with white-hot cum. Waves of pleasure wash over him as time nearly stands still. He takes the pressure off Hux's throat and shares this feeling with him, instantly triggering Hux's orgasm, his cock spilling over Kylo's hand onto the sheet. 

Kylo moans loudly as Hux contracts around his cock, giving a few more lazy thrusts. He collapses next to Hux, staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You'd be bored, huh?"

Hux looks back at him, grinning softly and totally fucked out.

"Shut up, asshole."


	3. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has been Kylo Ren's lover for months now. He knows Ren has been increasingly paranoid about Snoke finding them out.... now he was locked in Kylo's room with two Knights posted outside.  
> If he was gonna go out, he might as well go out fighting....
> 
> Look into my eyes  
> You will see  
> What you mean to me  
> Search your heart  
> Search your soul  
> And when you find me there  
> You'll search no more  
> Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
> You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
> You know it's true  
> Everything I do  
> I do it for you  
> Look into your heart  
> You will find  
> There's nothin' there to hide  
> Take me as I am  
> Take my life  
> I would give it all  
> I would sacrifice
> 
> I Do It For You  
> Bryan Adams

Ashes fell around Kylo like grey snow as sparks still flew from the Praetorian Guard's saber weapons. The smell of ozone and burning flesh hung heavily in the air as he began to realize the gravity of his actions. 

Snoke lay dead, sliced in half, his upper body suddenly slumping over the rest of the way as Hux entered the throne room. 

"Kylo… what… have you.." He gasps softly as he surveys the horrific scene: bodies dressed in full blood-red regalia scattered around the room, in various poses. Then his eyes fall on the centerpiece… Supreme Leader Snoke… the giant humanoid from which he received all of his orders… slain. Not only that, cut in half.

He turns back to Kylo again. 

"Kylo… what happened?" He asks incredulously.

"Supreme Leader Ren!" He barks suddenly, his eyes jerking to Hux, as if jolted from a daydream. Kylo doesn't want to give Hux a second to ask questions in the open, lest the transfer of power be questioned and everything fall to ruins around him.

His eyes don't leave his lovers piercing green ones as his Knights march across the marble floor, looking like haunting spectres bathed in the red glow of the room.

"Escort General Hux to my quarters. Lock him in there until my arrival. Full guard outside."

Kylo doesn't nod, but gives Hux a "do what I ask" look before he is led away by his Knights. 

He needs Hux safely tucked away so there is no suspicion of a coup, nor will he be harmed by any rogue troopers or officers during the transfer of power. 

Snoke was getting too goddamn close anyway. Kylo knew he could sense he was in love… being loved, even though he had kept his lovers identity veiled, thinly. This was unacceptable. Especially since Kylo was already so volatile and he could easily become an asset for the Light again. He wasn't fully Sith and he never received designation as a Sith Lord. Snoke continually played Hux against him and lately it just didn't have quite the effect it used to have. He could feel Snoke's rage growing and feared for Hux's life if he found out they were lovers.

Everything came to a head a few hours before when Kylo had made rounds by the bases' hangar, seeing that Hux had foiled an attempt by some Rebels to shut down his Starkiller transmitter. Kylo watched just out of sight as he commanded them to their knees, slapping one across the face. His commanding tone, the way he held himself, that devious smirk. Kylo was blown away. 

"Fucking hell." Kylo whispered inside his helmet as he felt his cock twitch. He desperately wanted to be on his knees in front of Hux, taking orders, being at his mercy. 

His mind raced at the possibilities and he quickly headed off to plan some activities for that evening when he heard that dreaded voice in his head. Snoke. Requesting his presence in the throne room. 

Immediately. 

Fuck.

Ren is soon on his knees before Snoke, his lightsaber on the floor in front of him. A long, awkward silence filling the room as he feels a rivulet of sweat roll down the back of his neck.

"Do you love him? That precious General of yours? He came from nothing. He is nothing." 

Kylo's eyes burned with anger, his fists grinding in his leather gloves as he dare stand.

"He is. He is to me!" Kylo yells out, earning him a blast of Force lightning from Snoke's hands, knocking him backwards several feet. He struggles back quickly, as not to lose ground between himself and his lightsaber. 

Snoke laughs evilly. 

"So you do. There _is_ love there. That will quickly be remedied. By you. You will kill General Hux. This will _not_ stand." 

For the first time in his life, Kylo Ren had no reaction. At least in the beginning. 

Snoke's hateful laugh filled the room as he commanded two of his Praetorian First Guards approach for orders. Snoke's attention was taken for a split second, which was all it took for Kylo to command the Guards electro-bisento blades and plunge both of them inside Snoke, pull them to the outside, and slice him in half.

The rest of the Guard turns immediately to Kylo to defend the fallen Supreme Leader, attacking him en force. Time passes in a blur, ending with him defeating the entire Guard, only to be jerked back to reality by the sound of Hux's voice. 

His first priority: Hux's safety. One slip. One fuck up and it all crumbles around him. Kylo knows Hux will be furious with him for locking him away, but he hopes he'll understand once he explains.

"Announce to the entire ship I am now Supreme Leader. Anyone who does not comply or rebels, will be eliminated on the spot." Kylo instructs his Knights and now Phasma who has just arrived.

"Send word to every First Order ship and base as well to fall in line. Inform the Rebellion as well. I will crush them. Fall in line with the First Order or be destroyed." Kylo paces as he talks.

"I expect this room to be spotless upon my return and ready for me to take my throne. I'll be in my quarters till further notice." 

Kylo strides out of the throne room and makes his way to his quarters quickly; riding in the same lift he destroyed months before; the one Hux confessed his want for him in. 

He takes a deep breath and removes his helmet before he steps between the two Knights guarding his door, not knowing what to expect. 

"What the fuck, Kylo?!?" Hux lunges at him from a few feet away. His greatcoat had been shed and even though he was ready to tear through a wall, it was neatly hung in Kylo's closet. 

Hux's greatcoat was his pride. His honor. No one touched his greatcoat except with explicit permission. Hux had few sentimental possessions, he was raised not to become attached to anything or _anyone._ But once he had earned his greatcoat, he felt that sense of pride before murdering his father. A pride his father would never feel for him. Besides Millicent, his greatcoat had been the only sources of stability in Hux's life before Kylo Ren. 

Hux had been waiting for him. Fear, anxiety and pure anger boiling over.

"You lock me away like some.. weak.." Hux doesn't know how to finish the sentence, and slaps Kylo across the face in frustration. They both stand in silence, eyes locked, neither one knowing how to react. 

Then it happens. Kylo falls to his knees in front of Hux. He puts his hands behind his back, his head bowed. 

"Please. Give me more."

Hux gasps softly, then realizes what Kylo is asking. They've never played like this, short of some spanking and hair pulling, but Kylo has always been the dominant… the one in charge. Not like Hux hasn't fantasized about pulling that gorgeous, thick, dark hair. Smacking Kylo's perfect ass. Getting some reaction from him besides a few moans.

Hux is so high on adrenaline, he has no second thoughts before he yanks back Kylo's hair, his leather gloves tangling in his wavy locks. He slaps him again, across the other cheek, eliciting a delicious moan from Kylo, making both their cocks hard instantly.

"Tell me what you want." Hux demands in his General's voice. 

"I want you to be rough with me. Slap me. Bite me. Spank me. Fuck me please. Abuse my little hole so I won't forget who fucked the shit out of me for a week while I sit on my throne."

Hux's eyes are barely green, just hollow black orbs. "You're a filthy slut. You barely deserve my cock. Why should I give it to you?" Hux hisses.

"Because I did it for you. All for you. I killed Snoke for you. You'll be Supreme Leader with me."

Kylo sees where Hux's cock is tenting his satin pants and leans forward to lick at his bulge.

Hux's eyes grow wide at Kylo's admission. He whimpers softly. Needing Kylo desperately. Hux yanks back Kylo's head again, getting in his face.

"Did I give you permission?" He looks at Kylo's face before bending to devour his mouth in a filthy kiss.

Hux starts tearing at Kylo's tunic as he bites Kylo's plush lips. He finally gets to his undershirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. 

"Keep your hands behind your back."

Hux unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, long though not as thick as Kylo's. Kylo makes a noise deep in his throat when he sees Hux's cock. Beads of precum form at the head as he pulls open Kylo's mouth with his thumb. 

Kylo looks up at Hux through hooded lids, pliantly opening his mouth, his own cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his tight leather pants. Hux lays the head of his cock on Kylo's tongue. He wants to close his lips and start sucking, but decides to be good and stays still.

Hux finally slides his cock halfway inside Kylo's mouth, giving him permission to do as he pleases.

"Fuck my face, Huxie. Cum all over it."

Hux groans loudly and throws his head back as Kylo takes him down completely. He holds him in his throat, swallowing around his cock to get himself used to the feeling and to prepare himself. Hux's scent is intoxicating and he moans softly as he pulls back, dying to touch those thin but muscular thighs. His own cock grows even harder as he closes his eyes, pulling off Hux's cock,twisting his head and sucking as hard as he can.

Hux grabs Kylo's hair and starts working Kylo over his cock, rocking his hips into Kylo's mouth. 

"Ahh, fuck, Ben. Your mouth is-"

Hux pulls out of Kylo's mouth with a wet pop, a string of saliva and pre-cum breaking from his cock to Kylo's now swollen lips. 

Hux runs the head of his cock around Kylo's full lips, now even fuller and red now from sucking his cock.

"What if everyone on the bridge saw you now? What a pathetic slut you are? Begging your General to cum all over your face?"

Hux tuts,taking the toe of his boot and sliding it between Kylo's legs.He slides the smooth boot up and down his hard cock, knowing it's not enough to get him off. 

"Please. Please, Huxie" Kylo drops his head, rutting his hips against the boot. 

"Shhhh. I'll give you what you need." Hux smirks and jerks Kylo's head back again, his mouth dropping open. Hux easily thrusts his cock back inside Kylo's mouth, slamming to the back of his throat relentlessly; he starts to pant and loud moans of Kylo's name filling the room. 

It takes just a few minutes before he pulls out, stroking his cock roughly to paint Kylo's mouth and chin in strings of hot, white cum. A bit shoots onto Kylo's cheeks and chest as Hux milks the last bit from his cock.

Hux gasps as he watches Kylo lick the cum from around his mouth, prompting him to lick the rest off his face. He licks into Kylo's mouth with the remaining cum, moaning at the filthy kiss, still feeling Kylo roll his hips against his boot. 

"Poor thing didn't get to cum. Get up and I might help you with that." Hux chuckles darkly as Kylo gets to his feet. 

He pulls Kylo's pants off, as well as his own clothes in a slow strip tease. He secures Kylo's wrists behind his back with his belt, then takes his satin shirt and covers Ren's cock with it.

Hux knows the satin sliding along Kylo's cock feels amazing, but provides absolutely no friction. 

Kylo drops his head to Hux's shoulder, whining softly as he thrusts his cock into Hux's hand futilely. 

Spurts of pre-cum start to stain the satin, soaking through quickly, then providing just what Kylo needs- some much needed friction.

Kylo nearly screams as he cums- his cheeks flushed a bright red- his whole body shaking as he whispers huskily:

"Please fuck me."

Hux grabs Kylo by his hair and pulls him in roughly, crashing their lips together. Their tongues fight for dominance as Hux walks him back to the bed, still stroking Ren with the shirt. He whimpers with oversensitivity, dying to pull away, but feeling amazing at the same time. 

"On the bed, ass up for me. Let me see that pretty, pretty hole."

Hux was better at giving commands than anything. It _was_ his job after all. Actually performing the act was… well. Now he was going to eat Kylo out, which he had never done. And Kylo had never been eaten out. Or fucked. He was scared shitless to be taking his virginity. 'What if he made this a bad experience for Ben?' He thought to himself. 

Kylo was a fucking sight. His once perfect hair now soaking wet and stuck to his forehead, pressing into the mattress. His arms behind his back, bound with Hux's own belt. His gorgeous ass high in the air and legs spread: presenting for Hux. 

"You're so good for me, Ben. Doing everything I ask. I've fantasized about this for so long. I want to take you apart and put you back together again."

Kylo moans as Hux grabs the lube from the bedside table and crawls on the bed behind him. He spreads Kylos cheeks a bit, revealing the most intimate part of him. He admires him for a minute before he leans down and runs his tongue around the tight muscle. He slides his hand between Kylo's legs and cups his balls, massaging them gently as he starts to lick against his hole.

Hux seals his mouth over Kylo's hole as he wraps his hand around the base of his thick cock. He slides his tongue in slowly as he squeezes his half hard cock, thick and heavy in his hands even when soft.

The General moans as he presses inside his lover, then withdraws, only to plunge deeper on the next thrust. He feels Kylo getting hard in his hand, and starts to slowly stroke him, his tongue thrusting harder and faster as Kylo cries out each time. 

"You better not cum without my permission." Hux says in a low voice as he pulls away to lube his fingers, sliding one in easily.

"I- ahhh!" Kylo gasps at the intrusion, Hux's long finger grazing his prostate.

"Promise I won't. Feels s- ahhh!" Kylo cries out louder again as Hux adds another finger, the pressure and burn increasing in his ass, but then dissipating and feeling so pleasurable. 

Hux felt him relax after a bit with the second finger just as Kylo started begging for his cock. 

"Please. Please. Give it to me."

Hux pulls his fingers out and undoes the belt, allowing Kylo to flip onto his back.

"No. One more. Be patient."

Kylo finally complies and Hux moves between Kylo's thighs, slipping three fingers inside him slowly. 

Hux bites Kylo's lower lip as he cries out and starts to rock his hips to the rhythm of Hux's fingers.

Kylo looks up at Hux, his gaze adoring and his eyelids heavy.

"Please Armitage. I wanna feel you inside me. So deep. Fill me full of your cum. Claim me as yours."

Kylo begs as he puts his arms above his head, waiting for Hux to mount him, pin him down, overpower him.

Hux slides his fingers out of Kylo, becoming painfully aware of how hard he is. How turned on he is. He slicks his cock up, pressing gently at Kylo's tight hole with his cockhead. 

Hux takes Kylo's thick cock into his hand, massaging just below the head as he sinks into his heat.

Kylo makes a low moan, his head falling back, his black hair framing his face.

"More." He whispers as he tries to slide further down on Hux's cock.

Hux is on the edge of cumming. He knows he'll disappoint Ren if he blows his load now. He needs to last a bit longer.

"Kylo- I'm too close. I'm gonna cum…" Hux blurts out as he takes a breath and doesn't move. Soon he feels warm hands around his cock, a tight ring forming at the base, stopping his orgasm instantly. A warm wash of calm floods him too. He smiles as he knows this technique well. He and Ren have used it during sex to keep him going longer. 

He opens his eyes and gasps as he sees Kylo's hands still above his head. That means only one thing-

"Ben, did you…?" 

"Shhh. Just fuck me. Hard."

Hux slams his hips into Kylo's, his cock bottoming out as he leans over Ren. He takes Kylo's wrists in his hands as he pumps his cock in and out of Kylo.

He finds the larger man's sweet spot and assaults it relentlessly with each thrust until Kylo cums untouched, shooting ropes of white hot cum between them. 

"Fuck Ben. Gonna give you my load, then plug you up with your new butt plug. Then I'm gonna fill you with my cum all night, so you sit on your new throne filled with your General's cum."

"Our throne." Kylo corrects and kisses Hux deeply. 

  
  


Ashes fell around Kylo like grey snow as sparks still flew from the Praetorian Guard's saber weapons. The smell of ozone and burning flesh hung heavily in the air as he began to realize the gravity of his actions. 

Snoke lay dead, sliced in half, his upper body suddenly slumping over the rest of the way as Hux entered the throne room. 

"Kylo… what… have you.." He gasps softly as he surveys the horrific scene: bodies dressed in full blood-red regalia scattered around the room, in various poses. Then his eyes fall on the centerpiece… Supreme Leader Snoke… the giant humanoid from which he received all of his orders… slain. Not only that, cut in half.

He turns back to Kylo again. 

"Kylo… what happened?" He asks incredulously.

"Supreme Leader Ren!" He barks suddenly, his eyes jerking to Hux, as if jolted from a daydream. Kylo doesn't want to give Hux a second to ask questions in the open, lest the transfer of power be questioned and everything fall to ruins around him.

His eyes don't leave his lovers piercing green ones as his Knights march across the marble floor, looking like haunting spectres bathed in the red glow of the room.

"Escort General Hux to my quarters. Lock him in there until my arrival. Full guard outside."

Kylo doesn't nod, but gives Hux a "do what I ask" look before he is led away by his Knights. 

He needs Hux safely tucked away so there is no suspicion of a coup, nor will he be harmed by any rogue troopers or officers during the transfer of power. 

Snoke was getting too goddamn close anyway. Kylo knew he could sense he was in love… being loved, even though he had kept his lovers identity veiled, thinly. This was unacceptable. Especially since Kylo was already so volatile and he could easily become an asset for the Light again. He wasn't fully Sith and he never received designation as a Sith Lord. Snoke continually played Hux against him and lately it just didn't have quite the effect it used to have. He could feel Snoke's rage growing and feared for Hux's life if he found out they were lovers.

Everything came to a head a few hours before when Kylo had made rounds by the bases' hangar, seeing that Hux had foiled an attempt by some Rebels to shut down his Starkiller transmitter. Kylo watched just out of sight as he commanded them to their knees, slapping one across the face. His commanding tone, the way he held himself, that devious smirk. Kylo was blown away. 

"Fucking hell." Kylo whispered inside his helmet as he felt his cock twitch. He desperately wanted to be on his knees in front of Hux, taking orders, being at his mercy. 

His mind raced at the possibilities and he quickly headed off to plan some activities for that evening when he heard that dreaded voice in his head. Snoke. Requesting his presence in the throne room. 

Immediately. 

Fuck.

Ren is soon on his knees before Snoke, his lightsaber on the floor in front of him. A long, awkward silence filling the room as he feels a rivulet of sweat roll down the back of his neck.

"Do you love him? That precious General of yours? He came from nothing. He is nothing." 

Kylo's eyes burned with anger, his fists grinding in his leather gloves as he dare stand.

"He is. He is to me!" Kylo yells out, earning him a blast of Force lightning from Snoke's hands, knocking him backwards several feet. He struggles back quickly, as not to lose ground between himself and his lightsaber. 

Snoke laughs evilly. 

"So you do. There _is_ love there. That will quickly be remedied. By you. You will kill General Hux. This will _not_ stand." 

For the first time in his life, Kylo Ren had no reaction. At least in the beginning. 

Snoke's hateful laugh filled the room as he commanded two of his Praetorian First Guards approach for orders. Snoke's attention was taken for a split second, which was all it took for Kylo to command the Guards electro-bisento blades and plunge both of them inside Snoke, pull them to the outside, and slice him in half.

The rest of the Guard turns immediately to Kylo to defend the fallen Supreme Leader, attacking him en force. Time passes in a blur, ending with him defeating the entire Guard, only to be jerked back to reality by the sound of Hux's voice. 

His first priority: Hux's safety. One slip. One fuck up and it all crumbles around him. Kylo knows Hux will be furious with him for locking him away, but he hopes he'll understand once he explains.

"Announce to the entire ship I am now Supreme Leader. Anyone who does not comply or rebels, will be eliminated on the spot." Kylo instructs his Knights and now Phasma who has just arrived.

"Send word to every First Order ship and base as well to fall in line. Inform the Rebellion as well. I will crush them. Fall in line with the First Order or be destroyed." Kylo paces as he talks.

"I expect this room to be spotless upon my return and ready for me to take my throne. I'll be in my quarters till further notice." 

Kylo strides out of the throne room and makes his way to his quarters quickly; riding in the same lift he destroyed months before; the one Hux confessed his want for him in. 

He takes a deep breath and removes his helmet before he steps between the two Knights guarding his door, not knowing what to expect. 

"What the fuck, Kylo?!?" Hux lunges at him from a few feet away. His greatcoat had been shed and even though he was ready to tear through a wall, it was neatly hung in Kylo's closet. 

Hux's greatcoat was his pride. His honor. No one touched his greatcoat except with explicit permission. Hux had few sentimental possessions, he was raised not to become attached to anything or _anyone._ But once he had earned his greatcoat, he felt that sense of pride before murdering his father. A pride his father would never feel for him. Besides Millicent, his greatcoat had been the only sources of stability in Hux's life before Kylo Ren. 

Hux had been waiting for him. Fear, anxiety and pure anger boiling over.

"You lock me away like some.. weak.." Hux doesn't know how to finish the sentence, and slaps Kylo across the face in frustration. They both stand in silence, eyes locked, neither one knowing how to react. 

Then it happens. Kylo falls to his knees in front of Hux. He puts his hands behind his back, his head bowed. 

"Please. Give me more."

Hux gasps softly, then realizes what Kylo is asking. They've never played like this, short of some spanking and hair pulling, but Kylo has always been the dominant… the one in charge. Not like Hux hasn't fantasized about pulling that gorgeous, thick, dark hair. Smacking Kylo's perfect ass. Getting some reaction from him besides a few moans.

Hux is so high on adrenaline, he has no second thoughts before he yanks back Kylo's hair, his leather gloves tangling in his wavy locks. He slaps him again, across the other cheek, eliciting a delicious moan from Kylo, making both their cocks hard instantly.

"Tell me what you want." Hux demands in his General's voice. 

"I want you to be rough with me. Slap me. Bite me. Spank me. Fuck me please. Abuse my little hole so I won't forget who fucked the shit out of me for a week while I sit on my throne."

Hux's eyes are barely green, just hollow black orbs. "You're a filthy slut. You barely deserve my cock. Why should I give it to you?" Hux hisses.

"Because I did it for you. All for you. I killed Snoke for you. You'll be Supreme Leader with me."

Kylo sees where Hux's cock is tenting his satin pants and leans forward to lick at his bulge.

Hux's eyes grow wide at Kylo's admission. He whimpers softly. Needing Kylo desperately. Hux yanks back Kylo's head again, getting in his face.

"Did I give you permission?" He looks at Kylo's face before bending to devour his mouth in a filthy kiss.

Hux starts tearing at Kylo's tunic as he bites Kylo's plush lips. He finally gets to his undershirt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. 

"Keep your hands behind your back."

Hux unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, long though not as thick as Kylo's. Kylo makes a noise deep in his throat when he sees Hux's cock. Beads of precum form at the head as he pulls open Kylo's mouth with his thumb. 

Kylo looks up at Hux through hooded lids, pliantly opening his mouth, his own cock pressing painfully against the zipper of his tight leather pants. Hux lays the head of his cock on Kylo's tongue. He wants to close his lips and start sucking, but decides to be good and stays still.

Hux finally slides his cock halfway inside Kylo's mouth, giving him permission to do as he pleases.

"Fuck my face, Huxie. Cum all over it."

Hux groans loudly and throws his head back as Kylo takes him down completely. He holds him in his throat, swallowing around his cock to get himself used to the feeling and to prepare himself. Hux's scent is intoxicating and he moans softly as he pulls back, dying to touch those thin but muscular thighs. His own cock grows even harder as he closes his eyes, pulling off Hux's cock,twisting his head and sucking as hard as he can.

Hux grabs Kylo's hair and starts working Kylo over his cock, rocking his hips into Kylo's mouth. 

"Ahh, fuck, Ben. Your mouth is-"

Hux pulls out of Kylo's mouth with a wet pop, a string of saliva and pre-cum breaking from his cock to Kylo's now swollen lips. 

Hux runs the head of his cock around Kylo's full lips, now even fuller and red now from sucking his cock.

"What if everyone on the bridge saw you now? What a pathetic slut you are? Begging your General to cum all over your face?"

Hux tuts,taking the toe of his boot and sliding it between Kylo's legs.He slides the smooth boot up and down his hard cock, knowing it's not enough to get him off. 

"Please. Please, Huxie" Kylo drops his head, rutting his hips against the boot. 

"Shhhh. I'll give you what you need." Hux smirks and jerks Kylo's head back again, his mouth dropping open. Hux easily thrusts his cock back inside Kylo's mouth, slamming to the back of his throat relentlessly; he starts to pant and loud moans of Kylo's name filling the room. 

It takes just a few minutes before he pulls out, stroking his cock roughly to paint Kylo's mouth and chin in strings of hot, white cum. A bit shoots onto Kylo's cheeks and chest as Hux milks the last bit from his cock.

Hux gasps as he watches Kylo lick the cum from around his mouth, prompting him to lick the rest off his face. He licks into Kylo's mouth with the remaining cum, moaning at the filthy kiss, still feeling Kylo roll his hips against his boot. 

"Poor thing didn't get to cum. Get up and I might help you with that." Hux chuckles darkly as Kylo gets to his feet. 

He pulls Kylo's pants off, as well as his own clothes in a slow strip tease. He secures Kylo's wrists behind his back with his belt, then takes his satin shirt and covers Ren's cock with it.

Hux knows the satin sliding along Kylo's cock feels amazing, but provides absolutely no friction. 

Kylo drops his head to Hux's shoulder, whining softly as he thrusts his cock into Hux's hand futilely. 

Spurts of pre-cum start to stain the satin, soaking through quickly, then providing just what Kylo needs- some much needed friction.

Kylo nearly screams as he cums- his cheeks flushed a bright red- his whole body shaking as he whispers huskily:

"Please fuck me."

Hux grabs Kylo by his hair and pulls him in roughly, crashing their lips together. Their tongues fight for dominance as Hux walks him back to the bed, still stroking Ren with the shirt. He whimpers with oversensitivity, dying to pull away, but feeling amazing at the same time. 

"On the bed, ass up for me. Let me see that pretty, pretty hole."

Hux was better at giving commands than anything. It _was_ his job after all. Actually performing the act was… well. Now he was going to eat Kylo out, which he had never done. And Kylo had never been eaten out. Or fucked. He was scared shitless to be taking his virginity. 'What if he made this a bad experience for Ben?' He thought to himself. 

Kylo was a fucking sight. His once perfect hair now soaking wet and stuck to his forehead, pressing into the mattress. His arms behind his back, bound with Hux's own belt. His gorgeous ass high in the air and legs spread: presenting for Hux. 

"You're so good for me, Ben. Doing everything I ask. I've fantasized about this for so long. I want to take you apart and put you back together again."

Kylo moans as Hux grabs the lube from the bedside table and crawls on the bed behind him. He spreads Kylos cheeks a bit, revealing the most intimate part of him. He admires him for a minute before he leans down and runs his tongue around the tight muscle. He slides his hand between Kylo's legs and cups his balls, massaging them gently as he starts to lick against his hole.

Hux seals his mouth over Kylo's hole as he wraps his hand around the base of his thick cock. He slides his tongue in slowly as he squeezes his half hard cock, thick and heavy in his hands even when soft.

The General moans as he presses inside his lover, then withdraws, only to plunge deeper on the next thrust. He feels Kylo getting hard in his hand, and starts to slowly stroke him, his tongue thrusting harder and faster as Kylo cries out each time. 

"You better not cum without my permission." Hux says in a low voice as he pulls away to lube his fingers, sliding one in easily.

"I- ahhh!" Kylo gasps at the intrusion, Hux's long finger grazing his prostate.

"Promise I won't. Feels s- ahhh!" Kylo cries out louder again as Hux adds another finger, the pressure and burn increasing in his ass, but then dissipating and feeling so pleasurable. 

Hux felt him relax after a bit with the second finger just as Kylo started begging for his cock. 

"Please. Please. Give it to me."

Hux pulls his fingers out and undoes the belt, allowing Kylo to flip onto his back.

"No. One more. Be patient."

Kylo finally complies and Hux moves between Kylo's thighs, slipping three fingers inside him slowly. 

Hux bites Kylo's lower lip as he cries out and starts to rock his hips to the rhythm of Hux's fingers.

Kylo looks up at Hux, his gaze adoring and his eyelids heavy.

"Please Armitage. I wanna feel you inside me. So deep. Fill me full of your cum. Claim me as yours."

Kylo begs as he puts his arms above his head, waiting for Hux to mount him, pin him down, overpower him.

Hux slides his fingers out of Kylo, becoming painfully aware of how hard he is. How turned on he is. He slicks his cock up, pressing gently at Kylo's tight hole with his cockhead. 

Hux takes Kylo's thick cock into his hand, massaging just below the head as he sinks into his heat.

Kylo makes a low moan, his head falling back, his black hair framing his face.

"More." He whispers as he tries to slide further down on Hux's cock.

Hux is on the edge of cumming. He knows he'll disappoint Ren if he blows his load now. He needs to last a bit longer.

"Kylo- I'm too close. I'm gonna cum…" Hux blurts out as he takes a breath and doesn't move. Soon he feels warm hands around his cock, a tight ring forming at the base, stopping his orgasm instantly. A warm wash of calm floods him too. He smiles as he knows this technique well. He and Ren have used it during sex to keep him going longer. 

He opens his eyes and gasps as he sees Kylo's hands still above his head. That means only one thing-

"Ben, did you…?" 

"Shhh. Just fuck me. Hard."

Hux slams his hips into Kylo's, his cock bottoming out as he leans over Ren. He takes Kylo's wrists in his hands as he pumps his cock in and out of Kylo.

He finds the larger man's sweet spot and assaults it relentlessly with each thrust until Kylo cums untouched, shooting ropes of white hot cum between them. 

"Fuck Ben. Gonna give you my load, then plug you up with your new butt plug. Then I'm gonna fill you with my cum all night, so you sit on your new throne filled with your General's cum."

"Our throne." Kylo corrects and kisses Hux deeply. 

  
  



	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is awakened early one morning, grief and loss weighing on him. He has to use the Force to find the source.... who else but one Armitage Hux? 
> 
> Throw in some voyeurism by the Knights of Ren and viola! there may be hope for my smut yet!
> 
> Your right eye is the sun.  
> It is the light I see first,  
> the glow that I wake to every morning. 
> 
> Your left eye is the moon.  
> It is the light I see last,  
> the star that I watch before I sleep. 
> 
> And as you love me,  
> every day and every night —  
> my world revolves around you.
> 
> -Author Unknown

There was a disturbance in the Force. 

Kylo was slammed out of his sleep, gasping for air, sweat gliding in rivulets down his temples and chest. He immediately reached for his lover, Armitage, gone. His spot, always occupied except for his early mornings on the bridge. This was not one of those mornings. Especially not at this early hour. 

Kylo ran an unsteady hand through his dark hair, trying to calm himself and clear his mind enough to apprise the situation. 

He immediately felt it again. Grief, a deeply broken heart, rejection, physical pain. Kylo gasped loudly and winced at the very physical pain in his heart, feeling a deep connection with the person he was sharing these feelings with. 

Kylo suddenly realized, "Armitage." A deep sob tore from his chest as he jumped from the bed, the sheets wound around his feet and nearly causing him to fall. He commanded the lights on low as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and searched his quarters for Hux. Hux's regulation uniforms and great coat were still hung neatly in the closet as were his boots, shined to mirror perfection. 

"Where are you, baby?" Kylo whispered softly. A name only whispered and moaned within these walls, never uttered outside. A panic suddenly rose in his chest, horrible scenarios racing through his head.

Had someone finally taken revenge on Kylo and kidnapped his beloved flame haired lover? Had Hux left him? 

'Stop. Stop. Calm. Calm.' Kylo told himself as he sat on the bed and started to meditate. He crossed his legs, breathing slow and deep, feeling the Force starting to thrum through him. His body lifted a few feet off the bed as he connected with Hux's lifeforce. Hux was on the ship, in the throne room. 

Kylo could feel the pain and grief emanating off Hux more strongly now. He didn't _dare_ pry into Hux's mind without permission. This was a line Kylo had promised Hux he wouldn't cross, a matter of trust. Except during intimate moments. Hux loved shared orgasms. Still, that was different than prying into someone's intimate thoughts without consent.

Kylo quickly lowered himself and pulled on his soft black pants he wore in his quarters and a long black robe, only holding it closed with his hands. He nearly forgot his helmet, grabbing it to slip on as he ran out to the lift.

Ren wracked his brain for a reason Hux could be grieving. Hux never shed a tear for his father. Hux's father had died years ago, a brutal man who Hux suffered greatly at the hand of. Brendol thought little of his waifish son, allowing Hux's stepmother and other First Order officers to abuse him mentally and physically as well.

Kylo knew if Captain Phasma hadn't murdered Brendol Hux, he would have without question. Kylo once tore up an entire meeting room when he first found out about the abuse doled out to his one love. 

He was suddenly jarred from his thoughts as the lift stopped and opened into the palatial throne room. 

Kylo had given Hux full reign over it's redesign...and it was magnificent. Two thrones now sat side by side atop several steps. Concrete pillars adorned with a live ivy-type plant species wound around them. The room glowed a soft white with gold accents, much like Hux's new Emperor uniform. Kylo's heart melted at the beauty that was the mind and body of one Armitage Hux. He deserved the galaxy and everything in it.

Two of his Knights were stationed at the door, another two several feet behind what was one Armitage Hux, his long white Emperor's cape spread perfectly behind him as he knelt on the stairs in front of his throne.

They immediately looked to him as he silently entered. Kylo nodded to them, excusing them with a silent hand signal to guard the door. 

Kylo started the walk towards the throne apprehensively, bombarded with so many feelings, just a cloud of chaotic emotions.

He reaches Hux and takes a knee behind him, respectfully. He removes his helmet and lays it in the floor beside him, along with his lightsaber. Kylo can see an envelope with a piece of paper on top of it in front of Hux. 

Any other situation and Kylo's heart would be absolutely bursting with adoration for his Emperor in his gorgeous attire. He's a resplendent angel, all in white.

"Please forgive me, Ren." Hux nearly whispers.

"For what, my love?" Kylo says softly.

"Waking you at such an ungodly hour."

Kylo detects a soft sniffle from Hux. "You didn't bother me in the least. I'm just concerned about you."

"Thank you for not prying." Comes such a pained reply Kylo wants to grab him up, but exercises restraint.

"I keep my promises. May I approach you? You are welcome to share with me if you'd like." Kylo responds in a calming tone.

Hux only holds out his hand, almost as though he's trying to keep it together, and doesn't say a word. Kylo immediately crawls to his side, taking his white leather gloved hand. 

Hux leans over on Kylo's broad chest, nearly collapsing. Kylo can feel exhaustion and relief pour off Hux. Kylo catches him quickly, wrapping his arms around him as he presses a kiss to his forehead. 

"Darling. Darling. I'm here." Kylo hums softly as he rocks Hux. He's never seen Hux in such a vulnerable state and he's alarmed beyond words. Kylo is also vulnerable. If word of this got out, the repercussions would resonate throughout the galaxy. But his Knights were loyal to him. One slip up and death.

"The letter." Hux starts. "They found my mother." Then it finally clicks for Kylo. Armitage had been the child of an illicit affair between his father and a kitchen woman that worked for his family. Once Hux was born, she was sent away, effectively making Hux a bastard, a fact Brendol never let Hux forget. 

Kylo leaned over and picked up the letter, written on offical Arkanis government letterhead.

"Dear General Hux, 

We regret to inform you of the death of your mother, Gwendoline Machim. 

In the event you cannot claim her body, she will be buried in an unmarked grave.

Sincerely,

Arkanis General Health 

"I never knew her name...Never met her" Hux began to sob as Kylo pulled him closer, folding him into his chest and picking him up from the floor and carrying him to the throne. 

Kylo sits Hux in his lap, allowing Hux to become comfortable again. He runs his hand slowly through Hux's soft, ginger hair as he cries. 

"We will claim her body and give her a burial fit for a queen on Coruscant." Kylo thinks out loud. "It's the least we could do in her honor."

Hux stifles a sob and leans back to look at Kylo. His green eyes even brighter, now red rimmed from crying. One of the Knights approaches with tissues for Hux and kneels before the rulers. Hux takes them and nods thankfully.

"You'd really do that for me?" Hux says softly. He thinks back to the days when Kylo was all fire and hate and Force Choking. He was now the calm, loving man before him. 

"I'd move planets for you. I'm giving you the galaxy, my love. Anything you want or need. Just ask." Kylo smiles as he admires Hux's face, brushing his hair from his face. 

He traces his fingers along Hux's sharp cheekbone, trailing to his well defined lips. Kylo runs his thumb over Hux's plush bottom lip before pulling it down, asking entrance. Hux parts his lips, looking at Kylo lustfully.

Kylo closes the distance between them instantly as he slips his tongue inside Hux's waiting mouth. Kylo hears a soft moan as he seals his mouth over Hux's, running his hand around to the back of his slim neck. 

Kylo reaches in the pocket of his robe as they kiss passionately. He pulls out a gold band, with an orange stripe through the middle. The stripe is made of orange Kyber Crystals that Kylo had mined just for Hux. It glows as he slips it over Hux's slim finger.

Hux pulls away from the kiss to look down at his finger, gasping sharply.

"Kylo-" He says shakily. He throws his arms around Kylo's neck, instantly overcome with emotion.

"I love you. I love you so much. I loved you the first time I saw you. My heart skipped a beat. Mask and all, I was infatuated. You could have been a tusken raider under that helmet for all I knew and I still would have been in love."

"You lucked out then." Kylo laughs jokingly. "So you'll do me the honor of being my husband?"

Hux leans back, looking at the ring again for a moment. He swings his leg over Kylo's lap, then leans forward, planting a gentle kiss under his ear. 

"Yes. Yes. In every lifetime, yes. You don't even have to ask, honestly. I've always been, and always will be yours."

Hux bites at Kylo's earlobe, sending shivers down his body, instantly making his nipples hard.

Kylo runs his hands around to Hux's pert ass, squeezing it, and pulling the cheeks high. 

"I see you found your new uniform." Kylo chuckles.

"I had to make sure it fit. Can't be seen in a shoddy fitting uniform on the first day, right?" Hux laughs softly as he pinches Kylos nipples, opening his robe further. 

"You look amazing, Emperor Hux." Kylo says as he moans deep in his chest.

Hux blushes heavily at the use of his new title. "Thank you Supreme Leader." Hux says against Kylo's neck before he kisses a spot. "Make love to me, please?"

"You hardly have to ask." Kylo smiles as he starts to unbutton Hux's uniform top. He removes the train from the shoulders and lays it on the throne next to them.

Kylo opens Hux's uniform, revealing his creamy white chest, adorned by two soft pink nipples. He runs his thumbs over the buds, making Hux shudder and grind down on his hardening cock. 

Kylo groans softly at the movement. "Do I tell you enough how gorgeous you are?" He asks as he rolls his hips up in response to Hux. "I'm in awe of waking up next to you everyday. I don't know how I got this lucky."

A soft grunt escapes Hux's lips as he rides the buck of Kylo's hips. A rosy flush spreads quickly from his cheeks almost to his nipples. "Yes sir." He answers quickly. "I'm not sure either." He says with a sly smile.

Kylo's lips are on Hux's neck in an instant, nipping and sucking hungrily. "I want your cock in my mouth. Let me serve you as my Emperor. As I am your Supreme Leader. Let me pleasure you while you sit on my throne."

Kylo pulls back to look at Hux, who meets his dark eyes with hooded green ones. He slides his hand between Hux's legs to trace the silhouette of his hard cock, running his long fingers along the shaft, before thumbing the head. Kylo can already feel a bit of wetness leaking through the material of his trousers as Hux starts to whimper.

"Yes, please." Hux says quickly as the larger man deposits him on the throne and stands up. Kylo kneels before him, his robe now hanging open and his cock forming a very obvious outline in his pants.

"But your Knights-" Hux says, suddenly realizing the six other men in the room standing guard at the entrances. 

"What about them?" Kylo spreads Hux's legs, putting his head between them. He starts to mouth at Hux's cockhead, licking at the wet spot. He grazes it lightly with his teeth, making Hux whine deliciously. Kylo kneads Hux's balls through the material as he works his way up the shaft of his cock, squeezing it between his lips. "Do you not want them to see their Emperor being debauched by his servant?"

"Fuck, Ren. You're filthy." Hux acts offended, though he makes no effort to stop Kylo's advances. He just stares at Kylo and unbuttons his pants, unzipping them slowly. His cock pops out immediately, revealing he's not wearing underwear. 

A bead of pre-cum forms at the top and threatens to fall at any second. Kylo leans up and runs his tongue through the slit, then closes his thick lips around the head, suckling softly. Hux grips the armrests of the throne, a series of soft cries filling the silence of the room. 

Kylo jerks Hux's trousers off, tossing them aside as he pulls his mouth off Hux's cock. He spreads his legs wide, revealing his pink hole, already twitching in anticipation. He licks his thumb and presses it to his needy hole, applying pressure, but not penetration. Hux tries to roll himself down on his thumb, earning a smack to the inside of his thigh.

"Ahhhh." Hux's head lolls back as his cock dribbles a line of pre-cum on his flat belly. 

"Don't be impatient." Kylo commands as he leans down to take a lick. "You always taste so good." Kylo smiles wickedly as he bites the inside of Hux's thigh, then returns to run the tip of his tongue around the rim of his hole. Kylo slides a finger inside Hux's mouth as he pushes his tongue inside his tight hole. 

Hux takes Kylo's finger down sensually, rolling his tongue around the digit before he starts to suck it further into his mouth. 

Hux's mouth falls open slightly and a loud gasp escapes his kiss bruised lips as Kylo enters his heat with his long tongue. He just brushes Hux's prostate as he pulls out and thrusts back inside, moaning loudly to send vibrations inside him. 

Kylo pulls out and licks that often neglected spot just below Hux's balls as he pushes another finger inside Hux's mouth. 

Another moan is ripped from deep in Hux's chest as Kylo gently sucks one of his balls inside his mouth. He hums softly before swirling his tongue around the most vulnerable part of Hux, before pulling off with a wet pop and placing kitten licks over the other before sucking it down slowly.

Kylo pulls his fingers from Hux's mouth, slick with saliva, and slides them between his tight cheeks, finding his needy hole. 

He runs his tongue up the shaft of Hux's cock, now an angry red at the head, begging for release. Kylo pushes his fingers inside Hux's entrance, just as he starts to lap at the head of Hux's cock.

"Kylo! Ah,fuck! I need to- Ahh! Please.." 

Hux's hands grab at the armrests of the throne and Kylo's hair as he starts to rock his hips down onto Kylo's fingers, 

"Kylo.. Supreme Leader. May I please have your cock? Need you Inside me."

Kylo looks up at Hux, kissing up his flushed chest before laving at a pink nub.

"You aren't nearly ready for me, darling. I don't want to hurt you." Kylo says with concern as he picks up a bottle of lube left by a Knight.

Kylo pours some lube over his fingers, slipping them back inside Hux, before he starts thrusting them roughly. A spurt of pre-cum shoots across Hux's belly and Kylo drops to lick it up.

"I want to feel it. Feel the stretch. I want to feel something. I want to feel you."

Kylo absolutely can't resist anything Hux asks for, especially this. 

Kylo pulls away and stands up, pulling Hux up as well. He runs his hands down Hux's sides.

"Bend over the throne, then. Let my Knights see what a desperate slut you are for my cock."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux whimpers softly as he kneels on the throne, his ass out as he lowers himself on the armrest. He wiggles his hips invitingly as Kylo slicks his cock with lube.

"Need you so bad, my gorgeous Emperor."

Kylo spreads him, pressing the head of his cock at Hux's hole. He pushes forward until the head pops through, pulling back and pushing forward to tease him several times before proceeding. 

Hux is coming apart under him, all gasps and moans. Kylo slips his hand around Hux, taking his rock hard cock in his hand. He squeezes it at the base, then slides his hand slowly to the head, running his fingers over the slick, wet head.

"So wet for me. Going fuck you balls deep until you cum all over my throne."

Hux cries out as Kylo makes a final thrust into him as he speaks, targeting his prostate. 

"Yes, sir." Hux barely whispers as Kylo slides his length out and thrusts into Hux again.

Kylo grabs Hux's hips as he slams into him again, feeling Hux tighten around him. He slides his hand back around, making a ring around the base of Hux's cock and tightening it. 

"You can't cum that quick. I just started. I know we both want more."

Kylo chuckles darkly as he speeds up his thrusts, leaning down to bite Hux's neck. He starts sliding his hand up and down Hux's cock roughly, rolling his fingers over the head each time he pumps his cock.

"Supreme- Kylo.. may I please?" Hux begs desperately.

"You may, darling."

Kylo starts to fist Hux's cock until he paints the armrest with ropes of white hot cum.

Kylo follows close behind, the contractions around his cock too much and he fills Hux full of his hot cum.

\--------------------------------------------

A week later, Kylo and Hux are standing before Hux's mother's gravestone. She's buried in a private courtyard overlooking the river on Coruscant. 

The day started early with a royal parade on the main thoroughfare. Hux managed to find some of his mother's friends and invited them to speak at her funeral. 

Hux never knew his mother in real life, but he was saddened he missed the opportunity to meet and know- hell be raised by what seemed to be a wonderful woman. 

Kylo takes Hux's hand and wipes away a tear, kissing his forehead.

"She's watching over you. She always will be. Wherever she is. You're so precious… to her … to me…" 

The Knights of Ren gather around with small boxes, opening them all at the same time. A rainbow of butterflies spill out, flying in all directions, landing on Hux and Kylo as well. 

"I love you, Armitage Hux." Kylo runs his fingers through the back of Hux's soft, red hair.

  
  
  



End file.
